8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gerdat14
Ello! Jeppo 19:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Script Pages Your creation of the page, Episode 376: Four Hundred Pounds of Flavor, did not follow the correct outline for script pages. To be perfectly honest, you just put a picture of the comic up there. It would help us greatly if you were to follow the guide at Sardapedia:Comic Scripts in the future. Thank you. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 01:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that sort of page is just against our policies. Please don't do it again. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 01:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Well i apologize for not following format, but than could you please direct me to a location where i may post the Full Comic for our limited users to see? These strips are hilarious but only in comic form as the imagery that Brian uses is very in character and pretty damn good. --Gerdat14 11:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::On every script page we place a link to the corresponding comic on nuklearpower.com. That way, when people want to see the whole comic it its original glory, Brian Clevinger still gets hits on his website. Everyone wins, and our site stays legal. This is one of two external sites that have permission to show 8-Bit Theater's plot, and we don't want to return the favor by negatively affecting his revenue. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 12:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::: But there are a few individuals who would have the comic posted for convienance sake and for the maintaining of humor and clearity. However, I do understand Copyright privalegdes enough to know that we do need his permission in order to post the actual comics, so i will try to ask him about it. On a side note... I am far too lazy to find that template for the script pages, so i wil probably post the full comic and wait for someone else to correct the template.--Gerdat14 13:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::We do have his blessing already. However, the way you make script pages goes against our format. Also, those few individuals who would like to see the comic can just click on the link on the episode template. ::::EDIT: Oh, if you just make a page just with the picture on, you're making someone else do work you should do for making the page. Additionally, if you are too lazy to find templates or follow rules, why are you even here? [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Scathemote... You take following the rules to a whole new level. However, I am willing to folow the rules of this wikia without question. I will do this by adding a seemingly uneeded link to a page that i have created, which isn't against the rules. I will post the full comic on this page when i can, and i will make sure the link is below the script so it is an option to view the full comic instead of an advertisment of disobediance. I hope this will solve the issue, as I cannot think of a better way to have view points come across than this simple of a compromise. Also, I will try to do this on every comic over spring break, so that no one can say im playing favorites. (i will be anyway, but this way it doesn't look like it)-- 00:04, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I still don't see why you must. Why can one just click on the link? As Master Conjurer said, we can't just copy pages from Nuklear Power. We don't want to fall out of Brian's favor by plagiarizing his work. Also, I uphold the rules because they are what this wiki is based on, and they have kept it together for four months. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Gerdat, your proposed idea is still almost as bad for the rest of us as what we were getting on to you about before. If you have so much free time on Spring Break, why not just spend the little extra time to follow the guide on Sardapedia:Comic Scripts? You don't have to find the templates. It tells you which ones work. :As for our layout not giving the full experience of the comic, that's the point of this wiki. We give details about the characters, locations, items, etc. of the comics, and let you see the plot and which characters appear where, but if your goal is to just read the comic in order you need to be at nuklearpower.com. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 06:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC)